You Don't Deserve Him
by Nixxx852
Summary: Sequel to RESOLUTIONS, but can be read separately.  After every thing that happened in BIOTA, Finn doesn't think that Blaine is good enough for Kurt. And he surely doesn't hesitate to tell him so.


_Spoilers up to Original Song just to be safe.  
>No real warnings, though I do use a curse word twice. It's not a big deal, but just in case some of you are offended by that.<em>

_This was inspired by a prompt* on the glee angst meme on livejournal. I saw the prompt and thought about Resolutions and wanted to try it out. But when I started writing, it turned out as a sequel to __**Resolutions.**__ So, consider this the sequel that some of you asked for, thought it could be read seperately. _

_-.-.-.-_

Finn stood off to the side and watched as his mom and Burt both talked to Blaine. After the introductions had been made, Kurt went into the kitchen with Carole to help get dinner ready and Burt went back to the living room to watch Deadliest Catch. Blaine looked like he was going to go to the kitchen with Kurt and Finn decided that this was his moment to step in.

"Hey, can I have a word with you?" Finn stepped in front of Blaine and blocked his way to the kitchen. Blaine looked surpirsed at the sudden request, but agreed nonetheless. Finn led him upstairs so they could talk without anyone hearing. Blaine remained silent as he followed Finn to his room. Once the door had been shut, Finn turned to face Blaine.

"You're not good enough for Kurt."

"What?" Blaine was taken aback by Finn's words. When Finn asked him to talk, he had expected to get the 'hurt him and I'll hurt you' speech or something similar. He knew that Finn was probably going to be protective of Kurt, but he did not expect the taller boy to bluntly claim that he just was not good enough.

"I don't think you're good enough for Kurt," Finn repeated. His expression was stern and his voice sounded a bit cold.

"Finn, I have no idea what I did to you," Blaine started, "But I can assure you that I care deeply for Kurt and-"

"No," Finn interrupted. "You didn't do anything to _me._ It's what you did to Kurt."

"What I did to Kurt?" Blaine repeated in confusion. He had no idea what Finn was talking about. He hadn't done anything to Kurt. They had only begun dating. He decided to tell Finn that. "We only started dating. I can't have possibly done anything to him."

"It was what you did to him _before_ you started dating." Finn explained. He glared at Blaine, who only grew more confused. He really had no idea what Finn was talking about. Finn seemed to pick up on his confusion.

"When our parents got married, I made a promise to myself and to Kurt that I would always be there for him."

"Kurt told me about that," Blaine commented.

"Well, since then, I've been trying to be a better brother. We used to share a room so we usually ended up talking a lot before bed. We didn't talk as much after we moved because we had two different rooms, but there were still times where we'd talk."

"Oh?" Finn sat down on his bed and motioned for Blaine to take a seat. Blaine looked around and saw a chair nearby. He went over and moved the chair so it was at least facing Finn before he sat down.

"Yup." Finn nodded. He got a distant look in his eyes, like he was thinking about something. "There were a few times where I passed by his room and thought I heard him crying, you know."

Blaine felt his eyes widen when Finn turned to him with an accusing glare. He never made Kurt cry. Or, at least he didn't think he did.

"I don't-" Blaine started.

"I talked to Kurt a couple of weeks ago," Finn interrupted. "It was a few days after Rachel's party. I don't know if you remember it. But you called because Kurt wasn't picking up his cell and you wanted to talk to him, but I told you he was sleeping."

Blaine nodded. It was a while back, but he did remember that.

"Kurt was the one who told me to tell you he was asleep. He said he didn't want to talk to you. I asked him about it because it really wasn't like him. And he told me what happened between you guys."

Finn's glare was more menacing now. "Dude, you went on a date with one of his best friends, who just happened to be a _girl_, even when you _knew_ he liked you. And you even agreed to go on a date with her right in front of him!"

Blaine winced. At the time, he had been so caught up in his sexuality crisis that he never really thought about how it could affect Kurt. It was no wonder Kurt had distanced himself for a while after that party. Bliane made a mental note to make things right with Kurt.

"And that wasn't even the worst part of that whole thing," Finn continued.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. He did something worse? He quickly thought back to that day, but he couldnt' think of anything that he could have done. Sure, he got into a fight with Kurt, but that was because he agreed to go on the date.

"You compared him to Karofsky." Finn looked like he was about to hit Blaine.

"What?" Blaine's jaw dropped slightly. He didn't remember comparing him to Karofsky.

"I know it may not seem like much to you," Finn stood up from the bed and started pacing the room. It looked like was doing it to stop himself from hitting Blaine. "But Karofsky was a real jerk to him. He made his life hell for two years. This year, it got so bad that Kurt had to transfer schools! Do you know how bad the bullying had to have gotten for that to happen?"

Blaine looked down at his lap in shame when he suddenly remembered what he said to Kurt. He hadn't been thinking at the time.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine looked up at Finn. The anger was still evident in the jock's eyes. "I was angry and had no idea what I was saying."

"I get that," Finn's voice sounded softer as he said this. Blaine watched him go back to his bed and sit down. "Kurt and I pretty much talked about the same thing. Like, how people say things when they're upset that they don't really mean? But the thing is, Kurt talked to you and apologized for what he said to you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." Blaine mentally berated himself. Kurt had apologized for the things he said in the fight, but Blaine hadn't done the same. "Oh, shit, I didn't apologize to him."

"No shit," Finn scoffed. "Did Kurt ever tell you what Karofsky did to him?"

Blaine nodded. He had been the first person Kurt called when Karofsky kissed him. He had also been the first to know about the threat on Kurt's life. He had wanted to do something about or tell someone, but Kurt had got him to promise not to. He had reassured him that it was nothing but an empty threat on Karofsky's part. Whenever it came to the bully, Blaine had always been one of the first to know.

"Then you should have known better than to use that in an argument. I know I said some pretty hurtful things to Kurt when we fought before, but I would never have compared him to the guy who threated his life."

Blaine had felt horrible quite a few times in his life. But nothing felt quite as bad as this. He had no idea how much what he had said and done had affected Kurt. Kurt, who had done nothing but be a good friend to him. The only time he and Kurt had never gotten along was their fight when he agreed to go out with Rachel, and their little argument-if you could even call it that-about sex. And each of those times, Kurt had come to apologize for the way he acted. Blaine wanted to hit his head against the wall repeatedly.

"You're not good enough for Kurt," Finn repeated his earlier statement.

"I know," Blaine agreed. He had been taken aback by it at first, but now he agreed with what Finn said. "I'll make it up to him...somehow."

"If you're half as amazing as Kurt always said you were, I'm sure you'll figure something out." Finn supplied helpfully.

"Thank you for telling me this, Finn." Blaine stood up and smiled tentatively at him. Finn nodded but said nothing. Blaine took this as his cue to leave the room. He went down to the kitchen to see if he could help Kurt in anyway. He had a lot he had to make up for, and now was as good a time as any to start.

Finn watched Blaine leave. He had seen the look of remorse on the boy's face and felt glad that he got his message across. Now, all he had to worry about was talking to Rachel. He just hoped that talking to her would be half as easy as talking to Blaine had been. She could be real emotional when she was being told off.

He sighed and left his room to make his way downstairs, where the smells of dinner were coming from. He'll take it one step at a time and worry about Rachel later.

-.-.-.-

_*Prompt:_

_After Blaine and Kurt get together and Kurt introduces Blaine as his boyfriend to his family, Finn grabs Blaine for a privet talk that goes along these lines:_

_Finn: "You don't deserve him!"_

_Blaine: "What"_

_Finn: "You don't deserve Kurt. I was the one who had to hold him while he cried after every time you did or said something that hurt him and made him cry, like telling him his not sexy, going on a date with one of his GIRL befriends when you know he's in love with you or compering him to the boy who bullied him so hard and threatened his life to the point he had to move schools! So, yeah… You don't deserve him."_

_I know I didn't follow it exactly, but at least I tried? I'm not much of an angst writer as you can see._

_This was also posted on my livejournal. I have a few one-shots on livejournal that I don't post here on fanfiction, so if you're interested, check them out: nixxrky(dot)livejournal(dot)come. Just, replace the (dot)'s with real dots. yeeah._


End file.
